The instant invention relates generally to the purging of contaminated fluids or gases from fluid and gas transport conduits. More specifically, the instant invention relates to a device that provides a simple and efficient means for purging contaminated fluids in an engine lubrication conduit after contaminated oil has been drained from a crankcase and replaced with fresh oil.
Internal combustion engines generally include an oil pan or tank for holding a reserve of oil for use in lubricating metal surfaces during engine operation. During engine operation, an oil pump typically receives oil from the tank, pressurizing a system of supply lines and journals for delivery of oil to bearing surfaces, valve head assemblies and the like. Such lubrication is necessary not only to minimize friction between moving parts, but also to remove heat from internal engine components during operation.
Because of the critical function lubricating oil performs, it is important the oil remain free of byproducts of combustion and metallic fragments that accumulate during engine operation. For this reason, it is common to find a removable filter that may be replaced or cleaned at various intervals. Further, because of the limited filtration ability of most filters, it is also common to drain contaminated oil from the engine and replace it with fresh oil at the same time the filter is cleaned or replaced.
Engine oil replacement generally involves running the engine to operating temperature so as to heat the contaminated oil to allow it to flow freely. The engine is then stopped and the oil is allowed to collect in the tank or crankcase for a period of time. A drain plug is typically provided on the tank or crankcase, which is removed to allow drainage of the contaminated oil. Thereafter, the drain plug is reinstalled and fresh oil added to the engine in sufficient amounts as dictated by the engine manufacturer.
The aforementioned engine may be comprised of a multiple piston/rod sets, bearings, a crankcase, oil pump, cam sets, rocker arms and inlet and exhaust valves. Accordingly, multiple channels, journals, and other conduits exist to deliver lubricating oil to those moving parts.
The oil replacement method discussed above has the undesirable result of leaving a quantity of contaminated oil in the conduit system and crankcase in that only the oil that collects in the tank is replaced. This allows contaminated oil remaining in the conduits and crankcase to mix with fresh oil, so that lubrication maintenance intervals for the engine are shortened.
This problem is particularly troublesome in certain engine designs, such as those found on certain HARLEY DAVIDSON motorcycles. Because some engine designs include a separate tank for the receiving and draining of oil which is remote from the crankcase, a large quantity of contaminated oil remains in the lubrication conduit system and crankcase after oil replacement, because no drain plug is provided on the crankcase.
Thus, the need has arisen for a device that allows for the purging of contaminated oil from an engine during engine oil removal and replacement. The need has further arisen for a device that will accomplish this task that is simple, inexpensive and requires little or no maintenance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to overcome the limitations of lubricating oil replacement presently in use. It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an in-line oil-purging device that allows the convenient and efficient removal of contaminated oil from engine lubrication conduits and crankcase. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a device that is simple in operation, inexpensive to construct and requires little or no maintenance.
These, together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features a novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.